I Would Do Anything
by lucy-erin
Summary: Demon!Klaine Blaine will go to drastic measures to help Kurt... Even if that means losing him.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm jumping on the bandwagon and going for it! Demon!Blaine all over this. Just roll with it... ;)**

The sidewalk was dark, and the streetlamp above this particular house was broken. Blaine Anderson was standing in the shadow, leaning again the useless light, watching the house with an intensity that couldn't be matched by anything in the world. His eyes were so trained on the house that he didn't even notice the figure slowly walk up beside him.

"You know, stalking is creepy." she said, making him jump.

He looked over at her, his eyes darkening for a second, before he recognized her for who she was. "Rose," he said simply, giving her no more recognition than that.

She circled him slowly, looking at the house and then back at him, repeatedly. "What's so interesting about this kid anyway?" she asked, stopping in front of him to examine the house, as if it could answer her question.

Blaine sighed, running his fingers through the mess of curls on his head. "I don't know. There's something about this kid," he said, tapping his temple with his index finger, "I'm supposed to be in complete control, right? Well, it's like he's thinking about him somehow, which makes me think about him, too." he told her, huffing in irritation. This had definitely never happened to him before, making it more irritating than anything he had ever experienced. And he had experienced a lot.

"But you didn't even meet him until after you had taken over?" she said, making the statement more of a question.

"It's the strangest thing that's ever happened to me." he admitted, not sure what to do. "This kid is perfect in all other ways. I really don't want to ditch this body." he told her, pushing away from the pole.

"I'll deal with it. It's not something I can't handle." he said simply, determined not to let this get to him.

She gave him a knowing smirk. "Can't fall in love with a human, Blaine. What would Dad say?" she teased as she started to walk away.

What would Dad say indeed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's part two! If you want to be a cheater, you can follow me on Tumblr and ask me to give you the link to the other parts. But I only do that for my followers. ;)**

**Kurt isn't going to Dalton in this, just so everyone knows. I know. Sad. **

"Blaine, I really don't like this idea," Kurt said huffily, looking around in concern.

They were at McKinley, standing by the front doors. The area was pretty empty, but school was about to let out and all of that would change.

Blaine had one thing and one thing alone on his mind.

"I still think you need to tell your dad what happened, but until then..." he said, looking away from him and at the front door, closing his eyes for a moment to control his anger. "Someone needs to talk to this Karofsky guy." he finally said, biting his cheek to remind himself not to say anything too violent.

Kurt was standing a good foot away, wringing his fingers together and biting his lower lip. 'He really is adorable.' Blaine thought for a moment, before shaking away the thought.

He was breaking every rule right now. He was not supposed to be helping this boy, no matter how he felt. He had also promised himself that he wouldn't see Kurt at all, but that obviously hadn't worked out when Kurt had called him, just wanting to talk.

Blaine had been planning this trip to see Kurt's tormentor on his own for a while, but he had let slip about it when he had met Kurt for coffee, so here they were. He should have known Kurt wasn't going to let him go alone.

They heard the bell ring, causing Kurt to jump. Blaine smirked, patting his shoulder gently. Kurt just smiled slightly, but the worry was ever-present in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay," Blaine promised. He knew he was going to have to tone it down now, since having Kurt as a witness was definitely not apart of the original plan. He was sure he could still get his point across, however.

They made their way inside, Blaine following Kurt to where he was sure Dave would be. Luck was with them, because just as they turned the corner to the gym, Dave Karofsky himself walked out.

The taller, muscular boy stopped when he saw Kurt, a little shocked. Angry flashed across his eyes and he headed toward them, dropping his bag in the middle of the empty hallway.

"Brought your boyfriend, Hummel?" he spat out, glaring at Blaine menacingly.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something back, but Blaine's calmly raised hand silenced him.

"Your jealousy is cute, Dave." he said simply, causing the jock to grind his teeth together. "However, I'm not Kurt's boyfriend. I am his friend and I'm here to tell you that if you don't leave him alone, we'll have a problem." he assured him, taking a step closer. His voice was still calm, but there was an undertone of rage that no one could have missed.

Dave looked at him for a long minute. "And what exactly is a fairy like you going to do to me?" he asked, his hands balled into his fists at his side. His knuckles were white from how tight he was squeezing them, ready to swing at a moments notice.

Blaine took another step close, moving farther away from Kurt. He looked down at the ground, smirking a little. "You don't want to know what I'm capable of, Dave." he said calmly, looking up at him.

Dave's eyes widened in shock, his mouth hanging open. "How did-" he started, but Blaine just shook his head.

"Leave him alone." he said one last time before turning his back and looking to Kurt. "Let's go." he said, placing his hand on the stunned boy's arm to steer him away.

"What did you say?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at a pale faced Dave. He was standing stock-still in the middle of the hall, watching them walk away with blank shock in his eyes.

"I just told him to leave you alone." he said honestly, not mentioning that he had done so while Dave had been staring into pitch-black eyes. That was something Kurt simply didn't need to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here's part three! Sorry it took so long! I got lazy on the uploading.**

**DON'T HATE ME**

Pain shot through Kurt's back, making him wince as the he met the locker with an insane amount of force. He looked at Karofsky, who was sneering at him and walking away already. He just stood there, back pressed to the cold metal, waiting for him to be out of sight. He was afraid to move, like he would sense it, and even as absurd as that was, he couldn't make himself risk it.

When the giant ignoramous turned the corner, he stepped away from the lockers, wincing as even that movement had hurt. Apparently, Dave didn't think very much of Blaine's threat, whatever it had actually been, because he had continued his torture tactics. Kurt hadn't said anything to Blaine, because he didn't actually know what he was capable of and he didn't want to find out. It was definitely better if he didn't say anything.

"Let me see when you get done," Blaine called through the wooden door of the changing room, stepping back to lean against the wall.

Kurt peaked his head out of the door, glaring at him. "I will, now hold on!" he said. The boy had been badgering him like this every time he went to try on a new article of clothing. He had absolutely no patience.

Blaine just smiled, but he noticed that Kurt didn't shut the door firmly and it had swayed back open a crack. This crack gave him the perfect view of the full-length mirror in the room. Kurt was facing said mirror now, as he unbottoned his shirt.

He knew he shouldn't be looking. He should definitely close the door, or at least look away. He should not be staring at Kurt's chest like it was one of the seven wonders of the world.

When Kurt turned around however, any lustful feelings he had were gone. The black and blue splotches that covered his back prompted Blaine to fling open the door, scaring the poor, half-naked Kurt to death.

"Blaine, what are you-" but he froze when Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him around so he could look at his back. He felt cool finger tips touch his back and, though he tried his hardest, he hissed in pain.

Blaine pulled his hand away, his eyes going black once more. He closed them tightly, not wanting Kurt to see him like that. "Who did it, Kurt?" he asked seriously, his voice giving way to his fury.

"It doesn't-" Kurt stopped talking when he turned to look at Blaine. His anger was evident. The set of his jaw, thetight line his lips had formed, and when he opened his beautiful eyes, there was nothing but pure, unadaultorated rage. He gripped his shirt tightly in his hands, looking down at the dirty floor of the changing room. "Dave," he whispered quietly.

Blaine was frozen for a moment."Get dressed, I'll take you home." he said, leaving the changing room quickly.

Kurt threw on his shirt, following him hastily. "What are you going to do, Blaine?" he asked seriously, fear making his stomach clench.

Blaine didn't say anything and Kurt followed him all the way out of the mall and to Blaine's car without a word. When they were inside and buckled in, Kurt put his hand over the ignition, keeping Blaine from starting the vehicle. "Promise me you won't do anything." he begged. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Blaine looked at him, about to argue. The fear and worry in his crystal blue eyes stopped him, however. "I promise." he said, infusing as much sincerity into his voice as possible.

Unfortunately, he knew he was lying.


	4. Chapter 4

**I figured since I'm probably not gonna finish this anyway, I should give you the rest of what I do have. Sorry guys, but I just lost the feel for it. **

Dave's house wasn't far from Blaine's, thankfully. He had found out how to get there not long after he met Kurt. It was just a precaution, just in case things got too serious. He had never actually considered coming to the house. However, this new development was too much for him to handle.

"Blaine, are you kidding me right now?" Rose nearly shouted, appearing out of no where right beside him as he stood across the street from the small house.

He looked over at her, his face showing just how unamused he was. "This isn't a joke, Rose." he said seriously, hoping she understood just how not funny it was to him.

She rolled her eyes. "You're going to get yourself into trouble." she warned him, almost worried about him. She was far more worried about the backlash it would cause for her, though.

He ignored her warning, heading across the street. He had watched Dave's parents leave hours ago, so he knew he was home alone.

"What're you going to do? Knock on the door? Ask if you can chat?" she asked, following him.

He stopped in the middle of the street, turning to look at her. "I'd like to go in and gorge his eyes out and make him eat them, but that doesn't seem like a good idea. Someone would notice that." he told her before turning and heading to the house.

"I'm not going to be around when you get caught." she called from behind him.

He merely waved over his shoulder, heading up the porch steps. He opened the door and walked inside, not interested in pleasantries. Dave was on the couch, right around the corner, and had jumped up when he heard the door open.

"What the fuck? Get out!" he yelled, looking angry. He came around the couch, trying to be as menacing as possible as he towered over the shorter male.

Blaine could sense his fear though, and it made him smile. "Dave, I told you what to do, and you didn't listen." he said, stepping around the bohemth to circle him lazily, his hands in his jacket pockets as he looked around the room. "I thought you might have been smart enough to know better." he continued, his voice taunting.

"You don't scare me. It was a cool trick, but you can't actually do anything." Dave said seriously, as if he had been trying to convince himself of this since the last time they met.

Blaine stopped in front of them. "Wanna see another one?" he asked, smirking.

Dave looked at him, trying to be as defiant as possible, but when his eyes turned the color of onyx and the seering pain started, he fell to his knees. Never in his life had he felt something so painful.

Blaine smiled as Dave fell to his knees, clutching his head and screaming. He stopped what he was doing and Dave's screams stopped. "Are you going to do it again?" he asked, circling him once more. When Dave didn't respond, he let him feel it once more, listening to his screams with satisfaction. "Are you going to do it again?" he asked, pulling Dave's head back to make him look up at him.

"No, no! Just stop!" he begged, wincing away from Blaine in terror. Blaine let him stumble away.

"Leave him alone and don't tell anyone what just happened, or it will be a thousand times worse." he promised, heading for the door. He left without another word, hoping that this worked this time.

"Well, at least you haven't turned into a complete sap." Rose said from her perch on the hood of Dave's car.

Blaine ignored her, not in the mood for her sarcasm. He hoped that Dave didn't say anything, because he knew he'd get hell from Kurt. Or worse... Kurt wouldn't want anything to do with him at all.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Dave had come to school. Kurt had definitely noticed, out of everyone in the school. There was talk of him dropping out, moving, and many other atrocious things, but Kurt had a fairly good idea of what happened.

That's probably what was prompting him to go to Dave's house. As stupid as that was, he had to. He knew he could get hurt and many bad things could happen, but he had to know for sure. He had to hear it from Dave's mouth before he could do anything else.

It was before school, and there was no way that Dave was already gone, if he had even left. Kurt made his way up the driveway, taking in the manicured lawn and flower bed out front. It seemed Dave's family was meticulous in their cleaning.

With a rapidly beating heart and sweaty palms, he knocked on the front door and waited.

And kept waiting.

He knocked again, and the door flew open. There, a shocked and horrified looking Dave stood.

"What?" he asked, his voice meek. It was the strangest thing Kurt had ever seen in his life; Dave Karofsky, cowering. It seemed unreal to him.

"I wanted to see why you weren't coming to school." Kurt blurted out, not trying for any pleasantries. He wanted to get this over with. Every second left him feeling sicker and sicker.

Dave looked down at the ground, his grip on the door tightening until it was almost painful. "Migraine." he said through clenched teeth, his jaw tense.

Kurt noticed all of these things and knew them for what they were; tell-tale signs taht Dave was lying. His entire posture gave way to it, but that wasn't what bothered Kurt. Dave was a good liar; the proof was there in every meeting Kurt had ever had in Principal Figgins's office. Kurt couldn't understand why he was failing so miserable now.

"Now, let's try the truth." he said, his tone calm, but serious.

Dave looked up at him, shocked, before lowering his eyes again. "That is the truth." he muttered.

"Okay, how about this," Kurt said, adjusting his posture so he was in more of an offensive position; arms crossed, head held high. "Did Blaine come and see you the other night?" he asked, knowing this was the moment he was going to have to make a decision.

"How did you-" Dave started to exclaim before clamping his mouth shut.

Kurt's stomach dropped and his heart clenched. He felt like throwing up or screaming or... punching something. It was the strangest mixture of emotions he had ever experienced. He didn't say another word as he got into his car. What could he say now? He wasn't sorry, because maybe Dave deserved whatever Blaine had done. 'That doesn't make it okay,' he reminded himself, thinking of how Blaine had promised him.

He drove to school with purpose, but to do what, he didn't exactly know.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't have to see Blaine until after school, which was good. It gave him time to collect his thoughts, and consider what he was going to say. Obviously, Blaine had broken his promise. He had gone against his word and Kurt found that unacceptable.

Then again, he had done it for Kurt, in defense of him. It was only to protect Kurt, but did that make it okay? Kurt couldn't justify it.

Obviously, he didn't even really know what Blaine had done. He just knew that Blaine had gone to Dave's house, done something horrendous enough to make Dave afraid of Kurt, and then didn't say a word about it to Kurt for a week. Nothing in that was good, at all.

Blaine stood in line at the Lima Bean, just as he did everyday after school, ready to order so they would have their drinks when Kurt got there. It was a routine that was set in stone; habitual and comfortable. Blaine knew at precisely what time Kurt would walk in the doors, where they would sit, and how long they would be there.

It was the most routine Blaine's life had been for as long as he had been around, and that was a very, very long time.

He hadn't seen Rose in quite a while. Maybe three days after his visit with Dave, she had shown up to pester him, but he hadn't given her much notice. She hadn't been back, thankfully, but sometimes he wondered if she was up to something.

"Blaine?" the barista called, looking around the people hovering by the counter. He stepped up, taking the two drinks she offered and giving her a small wink, which she blushed over.

Routine, as always.

He made his way over to their usual table, in the far corner and out of the way of anyone else. They could have private conversations here without worrying about anyone overhearing. It was the perfect spot and it was never taken until they got there.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice sounded stern. It made Blaine look up in concern as the taller boy hovered over him, arms crossed and blue eyes hard with determination.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked, standing up and reaching out to touch his arm. Kurt pulled away sharply, wincing a little.

That's all Blaine needed to know. "How'd you find out?" he asked, looking around to make sure no one was within ear shot. It was still early, so there weren't many people sitting down.

"That part doesn't matter." Kurt said sharply, looking him up and down like he was a whole other person. "We need to talk." he told him seriously.

Blaine nodded, forgetting about the full coffee cups as he led the way outside. He turned to Kurt, gesturing to one of the outside tables. No one was there and Blaine didn't really think leaving was a good idea. He didn't want Kurt to go somewhere with him if this was going to end badly.

Kurt pulled out his own seat, sitting down slowly. "When were you going to tell me?" he asked immediately.

Blaine looked at him in shock. "Why would I tell you? I knew how you would look at me." he said, taking him Kurt's expression now. "Just like this. Disappointment, disgust... Like I'm a monster."

He averted his eyes from Kurt, unable to handle the judgment in his eyes.

Kurt stared at him for a moment, before sighing. "What did you do?" he asked quietly, wanting to know the truth now.

"It's not really something I can explain." he replied sharply, not wanting to go into detail with Kurt.

"Try." Kurt pushed, getting more and more irritated. "I think I deserve to know."

This pissed Blaine off. "You deserve to know?" he asked, looking up at him, very much aware that his eyes were that same terrifying black that was keeping Dave from coming back to school or going anywhere Kurt may be.

Kurt gasped, staring at him. "Your..." but before he could finish his sentence, his head went fuzzy and Blaine had to jump up to keep him from meeting the ground.


End file.
